


This house of ice

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Adolescent Sexuality, Child Abuse, Coming of Age, Daddy Kink, Depression, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Growing Up, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Male Slash, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Voyeurism, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's coming of age, he no longer needs his father's touch. Lucius is lonely in the mansion with only books for company. He wants his son's attention. Harry thinks Draco hates him and Narcissa is done with living in such a sad state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Claim

It was Draco's fourth year. He was maturing into a man. He had notice his dad being a lot more distant with him. His father would stare at him from the corner of his eye and Draco wondered why his dad looked at him that way. Well not really... when Draco was a young boy his father would do...questionable things to him.

It started at the age of seven. His father came into his room one late night and laid in bed with him. Draco thought nothing of it because this used to happen often but this night would be much different.

His father slipped his hand into his pajama bottoms and touched him asking how if felt and was Daddy making him feel better. Draco nodded and told his father it felt good. His father let out a husky sigh in his ear and whispered how good Draco made him feel everyday.

Draco shook his head furiously willing the memories away. Draco sat up, he was going to get ready for breakfast.

He went to sit down at the table awkwardly with Narcissa and Lucius. It was quiet. His mother was sitting far from his father and they refused to look at eachother. He picked at his food snarling. He knew that it would be a matter of time before they ended their "marriage".

"So Draco dear! How is school?" Narcissa says smiling,"Any letters from your classmates?"

Draco gulped,"Not yet..."

"Got a girlfriend yet?" Narcissa asked tilting her head. Lucius quirked a brow.

Draco blushed,"Umm. Uh." Draco has been "talking" to Potter since the beginning of Third year. He only kissed him once. He didn't know if he was homosexual but he knew he had feelings for him.

"Ooh! So you do!" Narcissa cheers,"You hear that Lucius! Our son likes GIRLS. Girls HIS AGE. Lovely."

Draco quirked a brow what was his mom trying to say? Was that a jab at his father? Did she know of their nights when he was younger? Now he started to feel sick.

Draco stood up,"Excuse me mother. I'm not feeling well." Draco went up to his room.

Not to long after he laid down his door opened. He felt someone sit down on his bed,"Draco. You know how I feel about you and dating."

It was his father, Draco rolled over to look at him,"I'm sorry father."

Lucius ran his hand up and down Draco's back,"You're too beautiful. Too precious for them." Lucius moved to lay down next to him. "I remember holding you and kissing you. I remember your shining eyes staring up at me in love and admiration."

Draco blushed what was his father getting to. Lucius sighs,"If it were up to me I'd take you out of that dreadful school and keep you to myself."

Draco could hear the emotion in his voice and then the moment was gone. Lucius got up and walked to the door.

Before he left Draco said," Dad I do admire you."

Lucius only nods. Draco then asks quickly, "H-have I got any mail?"

Lucius looks back Draco could've sworn he saw anger on his face before he changed his expression,"No son."

Draco had a feeling his father was lying.


	2. Darkness

It had been a while and still no letters from anyone. He didn't push the subject but he did just stay in his room. His father creeped him out. He didn't like that dark look in his eyes.

He was sitting in his bed when he heard knocks on the door and then his mother came in,"Hello dear." "Hello Mother." Draco says smiling softly.

"I haven't seen you. It's almost as if you're not here. Why don't you go outside?" She looked concerned and sat on his bed.

"I haven't felt like it. I don't have my friends out here."

Narcissa sighed,"You're lonely. I'm sorry...Hey I'll take you to meet your little girlfriend! It'll be our secret." She grinned.

"It's okay mum." He says hoping she doesn't press the subject.

"Come on Draco. I'm not judgmental like your father. I don't care. Is it that Pansy girl?" she smiles.

"No." Draco said flately. Narcissa sighed," I really wish you'd trust me and understand that I love you and I care deeply."

"I do mum. I love you too." Draco says feeling guilty for pushing his mother away so much.

"Mum what would you say if I was homosexual?" He asks looking nervous.

Narcissa blinks,"Why?"

"Well...I'm dating a boy...well we're not really dating yet." Draco says softly waiting for her reaction.

"I honestly think he made you this way. He broke you." She blinked back tears. He looked down knowing who she was speaking of.

"I just need time to think on it Dragon." She gets up and goes to the door before she leaves she says,"I love you." And closes the door back.

She rounds the corner and runs into her husband. "What is it Lucius!"

"Is he alright?" He says flately.

"Yes." She says harshly,"He's lonely. He hasn't heard from his friends in a while."

"Oh." Lucius simply says.

"Have you seen any owls? Or any kind of sign from Draco's friends?"

"No."

Narcissa puts her hand on her hips,"I know you're up to something you sick bastard. He is a teen! He is going to make friends and form relationships. You can't stop that. Where are the letters damn it!?"

Lucius sneered and rolled his eyes,"I'm protecting him."

"From what? Becoming a man!?" Narcissa yelled.

"No. From the simpletons of this world. He needs a sophisticated pure blood."

"That sophisticated pure blood being his own father." Narcissa spat,"You make me sick! I don't give a damn what you think. I'm done being a slave and being scared of you. Do not touch my son!"

Lucius simply slapped her and used his cane to knock her off her feet. He put his foot to her chest,"You will not ruin my name bitch. You keep quiet. Go to your room."

"No! He needs protection from you!" She squirms and tries to get up, she screams,"DRACO!"

Lucius moves back and Draco comes out of his room running to the scene. He helps his mother up,"Mother! Are you okay?"

"Yes." She whispers looking down.

"Both of you should know to stay in your places."

"Yes sir." Draco says his voice trembling at his father's stern voice.

Lucius says,"I will be visiting you tonight Draco."

Narcissa gasps and screams swinging at him. Lucius grabbed her by her hair and threw her down. Draco kept a straight face and nodded. Narcissa cried feeling helpless,"Don't hurt my boy! My baby!"

Lucius only walked away.


	3. Making Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX!

Draco sat on his bed. He knew what was coming. He kept his head down and waited for his father to walk in.

After a few minutes or so, Lucius came in and closed the door slowly behind him.

Lucuis says softly,"Draco. Son look up at me. I won't treat like I treat your mother okay?"

Draco nods and looks up,"Father. I'm sorry but I wish to be able to write to my friends."

Lucius sneered,"I no longer wish to speak of this. Lay down."

Draco shivered,"Father!"

"Do it."

Draco laid back shivering he looked up at the ceiling feeling like trash. His father made him look him in the eyes. "Don't move away from me. And look into my eyes. Be a good boy! A very good boy."

Draco nods blinking back tears. His father undresses them and prepares him very well. Draco can tell that his father really doesn't want to hurt him. His father pushes into him and thrusts at a slow pace. Draco whimpered staying still.

Lucius grins and whispers, "Perfection. My perfection!"

Draco looked away and Lucius grabs his jaw forcing him to stare him in the face. Draco closed his eyes.

Lucius thrust roughly,"Look. At. Me!"

Draco nods and looks him in the eyes. Lucius thrusts faster and lifts Draco's legs up angling for Draco's prostate. "F-fuck." Lucius mumbled under his breath.

Draco sighs,"Father..." Lucius grips him tighter and kisses him roughly. Draco holds himself back from stuggling.

Lucius flips his hair back out of his face and smiles at the boy,"I really do love you. Do you love Daddy?" He keeps thrusting.

"Yes. I love Daddy." Draco says his voice shaking. Lucius moans loudly and thrust erratically. Draco groans the friction starting to feel delicious.

Draco moaned out,"Oh! Oh my! Don't stop Daddy!"

Grabbed Draco's arm and demanded,"Pull my hair. Pull Daddy's hair!"

Draco pulled his dad's hair and rocked with him. Lucius then went stiff and shivered harshly,"Fuck!"

Draco let his father ride out his orgasm as he pumped himself. He yelled as he hit his climax,"Oh damn! Fucking bloody..." Draco lifted him and moaned loudly as his climax hit.

Draco laid back huffing loudly,"Oh."

Lucius chuckled and rolled off of him,"I take it it was good?"

Draco blushed,"Yes. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too baby. Go to sleep." The two cuddled and went to sleep.


End file.
